


Ways to Fly

by ghostedMinds



Series: Garbage Dump [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, AsaNishi, Fluff, Glasses, Hand Jobs, KageHina - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M, Popsicles, Rain, Sickfic, Songfic, Summer, Sweaters, Tsukiyama - Freeform, Voice Kink, Weddings, shirt tag, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble, ficlets, oneshots, stories for Karasuno<br/>nsfw warning in the chapter summary of any work that may contain it. you have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stuck-Up Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: kagehina  
> prompt: shirt tag

Hinata Shouyou was an idiot…or stupid. Actually he was an idiot and stupid, unless he just didn’t notice but how do you not notice. People check for it every day before leaving their house, before leaving their room even, so it must mean that Hinata Shouyou is a stupid idiot.

Anyway, whether he’s a stupid idiot or just didn’t notice, making him a stupid idiot, the current situation didn’t change. The current situation being that Hinata Shouyou’s shirt tag was sticking out of his shirt when it belongs in your shirt, and Kageyama Tobio can’t stop glaring at the offensive shirt tag.

Hinata stops walking and looks back at the setter, he’s getting tired of feeling the glare that’s being sent at his back when he hasn’t done anything wrong, well nothing he can think of.

Meeting the glare head on causes a shiver to run up the short player’s spine. “W-what’s your problem?” the middle blocker asked attentively.

“You're and idiot.” Hinata’s mouth fell open not sure how to respond. He was used to being called a dumbass during practice but they were on a date, and you didn’t call your date an idiot did you? Then again, this is Kageyama.

“I’m not an idiot. You’re an idiot!” Kageyama’s eye twitched as he reached forward, grabbed the back of the middle blocker’s shirt and pulled him back.

Arms flailing in panic and surprise, Hinata quickly tried to get out of the taller boys grip. “Let me go Kageyama!”

“You’re an idiot for not noticing Shouyou.”

Swiftly the tag that was sticking out of Hinata’s shirt, causing a shiver to run down his spine when the setter’s fingers brushed against the skin over his spine, and a kiss was quickly placed on his lips. Releasing the stunned player, Kageyama continued to walk content that he’d solved Hinata’s problem.

Trying to figure out what Kageyama had exactly done, the orange haired idiot ran after his boyfriend. “Kageyama what did you doooooo? Tell me. Tell me, tell me tell meeee!”

“Nothing really. Let’s go before we’re late for the movie you wanted to watch.”

Hinata continued to whine as the two walked to the theatre.


	2. Of Voice and Popsicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: asanishi  
> prompt: Asahi enjoys Nishinoya's voice while eating popsicles

It’s Saturday and Kurasano had morning practice for a few hours, it’s now around noon, and practice has ended and all the players are tired and headed to their respective homes, or to a friends for half the players. Asahi and Nishinoya are no exemption, both headed to the ace’s home to ‘hang out’ as the libero put it.

They both walked in silence, to tired and hot to make conversation, trying to reach Asahi’s house faster. Nishinoya suddenly stopped walking and looked up at the ace eyes sparkling. Said ace stopped as well and looked back at the libero. “Asahi, let’s get some ice cream or something before going home.” Asahi mumbled out an approval at the notion and the duo started walking again, Nishinoya more energized than before.

Stooping at a convince store, not Ukai’s store because they already passed it, the two players bought a few popsicles and continued on their way. Nishinoya raced to the front door when the house came into view, Asahi speeding up a little so the other wouldn’t wait at the door long.

When Asahi reached to door he unlocked it and opened it, letting Nishinoya enter first. Inside they both removed their shoes and headed to Asahi’s room to drop their things off and change into different clothes. Nishinoya found clothes easily enough because even though he didn’t live there he liked to keep a lot of his stuff there and Asahi didn’t know how to tell him not to, not that he minded the extra stuff anyway.

 

Clad in clean clothes and cooled down, Asahi opened his window and turned on the fan in his room on to help circulate the air and cool the room down. While he did that, Nishinoya sat down on the bed and took out one of the popsicles and stick it in his mouth once it was open, humming in appreciation at the cold snack. 

“Noya you shouldn’t eat in my room. Don’t make a mess either.” The libero looked at the ace with a grin, removed the Popsicle from his mouth with a pop. “Relax Asahi. It’s hot out and these are good. Why don’t you have one? Come on Mr. Ace.” Asahi looked around and frowned for a second before he sighed and sat on the bed next to Nishinoya and took a cold treat from the plastic bag and stuck it in his mouth once he’d opened it.

“Good right? Told ya so.” Nishinoya was grinning up at Asahi before eating his treat again. The ace was surprised when he felt something leaning against his arm. Looking down he saw that Nishinoya had turned so his back leaned against the taller player. “Come on Asahi turn. You’re sitting like you’ve got something up your ass.”

Fidgeting a little, Asahi turned his body and placed his legs on the bed, bending them slightly so they fit, and leaned back against Nishinoya ho leaned against him too. “There. Hey Asahi did you see that game last night?” “Which game? You watch different ones a lot Noya.” Nishinoya scoffed and bumped his head against Asahi’s back. “Did you watch any game last night?” The ace shook his head which Nishinoya guessed and laughed briefly. 

“I knew you didn’t. Well I’m talking about the baseball game they had one. It was really cool. I mean batter #5 on the one team hit on of the pitchers breaking balls but the fielding team did a double play so the batting team had 2 outs and their next batter, #18, hadn’t been able to hit anything all season. So #18 gets in the batter’s box and everyone in the fields all relaxed and the batting team in the dugout all look miserable.”

The ace leans his head back and closes his eyes, Popsicle sitting in his mouth. One hand is resting on his stomach and the other one is holding the treat so he can finish it before it melts. Asahi’s breathing evens out as he relaxes and listens to the libero’s soothing voice go on about a game that’s got the younger boy exited.

“Anyway, the pitcher throws two pitches, they’re both strikes, and then he throws the last pitch and everyone thinks it’s gonna be another strike and that the batting team is going to lose ‘cause they’re down by one right? But guess what happens Asahi? They don’t! Batter 18 has been terrible all season but he had the team’s spirit with him and when the ball was in front of him he gave all he had and managed to hit the ball and got a homerun. A homerun! I couldn’t believe it. The batting team still lost in the end because the next batter got out and the fielding team got to bat next and they got 2 more runs before the game ended. It’s kinda sad but that’s how games go. It was fun to watch though, you should have seen it. Asahi?”

The ace made a small noise which lead the libero to try to turn his head but he found that the ace had his head resting against it. Being careful of the head on his, Nishinoya tried to turn his body a little and out of the corner of his eye saw that the ace had his eyes closed and popsicle in one hand, melting.

“Oi, Asahi. Your Popsicle’s melting and I’m not some kind of pillow.” “I know but I like your voice. Finish it for me.” Asahi held the Popsicle out toward his friend who took it after a second. Nishinoya knew that Asahi must be pretty close to sleep because he would usually never say anything as embarrassing as that.

Grabbing the ace’s hand, Nishinoya started licking his fingers to clean the melted the Popsicle off. When he was done, Nishinoya turned his body back around and finished his Popsicle in one bite trying to cool his heated face off. 

“Thanks Noya. You should continue talking.” “Fine but only since you asked.” Nishinoya finished Asahi’s Popsicle and threw both sticks into the plastic bag and leaned back some more to get comfortable. He started talking again about whatever came to mind and after a few minutes he could tell that Asahi had fallen asleep. Within an hour Nishinoya has fallen asleep as well. Both of them were back to back, a plastic bag containing a couple of melted popsicles and a couple of Popsicle sticks laying on the floor beside them.


	3. Broken and Spare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: tsukiyama  
> prompt: broken glasses

Hinata and Asahi both swear it's an accident.

If asked, Hinata would say that he thinks that Kageyama is the scariest person he knows - he's open to convincing if Daichi's involved - and Asahi would say that he thinks that Daichi is the scariest person to be born. This fact, who they think is scariest, is of no important when Kageyama and Daichi aren't scare and another person is angry at them, making them look scary and intimidating. In that situation, the angry person is definitely the scariest person around.

Karasuno volleyball team was taking a break from afternoon practice. Taking his water bottle with him, Hinata had asked Tsukishima why Yamaguchi wasn't at practice and Tsukishima had, calmly and without sass, explained that Yamaguchi had to do something for a teacher so he would be late. Before Hinata could begin to annoy Tsukishima and before he in turn became sassy, Asahi bummed into Tsukishima. 

After everything settled down it became clear that Nishinoya and Tanaka were at fault for causing the ace to bump into the tall first year, but things didn't settle right away. 

When Asahi bumped into the blonde he stumbled forward in surprise, the sudden movement causing his glasses to slip off his nose before falling off his face onto the ground with a small 'think' sound. Tsukishima may have been utterly blind but he could make out the Hinata blob in front of him begin to move around. Unfortunately before he could tell the little decoy to stand still a crunch echoed throughout the gym, and echo because everyone had stopped talking when Asahi bumped into the first year and his glasses fell off his face. 

In an instant Tsukishima was mad and was about to lash out at the two responsible parties, Hinata and Asahi, and he was about to open his mouth, anger clear to see on his face, when the gym door opened. The blonde couldn't get a word out because his name was called as soon at the door opened. "Tsukki? What happened to you glasses?" Everyone went back to what they were doing before the incident, except Hinata and Asahi, since they knew the newcomer could calm the blonde down. "Someone broke them" Tsukishima hissed, glaring at Hinata who only cowered slightly. 

Yamaguchi frowned as he walked over to them. "Hinata you should be careful. Tsukki can't see without his glasses." The decoy looked a little guilty as he respond. "I didn't mean to they just fell and I wanted to pick them up." Yamaguchi frowned and looked back at Tsukishima. "You've got to be careful too Tsukki. Here. It's good I always have your spares with me." Yamaguchi reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of glasses identical to the ones that broke. He opened them up and placed them on Tsukishima's face that had a small frown on them. "Thanks Tadashi. Let's get to practice." 

Tsukishima bent down and quickly placed a soft kiss on Yamaguchi's lips. The freckled boy blushed as the blonde walked away. Hinata and Asahi both looked embarrassed to as the three stood in an akin are silence that was only broken by Kageyama yelling at Hinata to hurry up so they could practice. The three boys returned to practice but Yamaguchi made sure to pick up Tsukishima's broken glasses off the floor.


	4. Blond's the New Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by crazygaze  
> pairing: Nishinoya Yuu ~~asanishi if you squint really really hard~~  
>  prompt: how Nishinoya got his little blond tuff of hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are open and recommended. Just leave a comment here or an ask on my [tumblr](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com/)

The story isn't that long and in actuality, very simple, but Noya likes to exaggerate actual events. That is what Asahi thinks as he hears Hinata ask about the blond strip of Noya's hair. Kageyama and Yamaguchi try to feign indifference but it's obvious to the upperclassmen that they're just as interested. 

Asahi watches as Noya goes into a long explanation with waving arms and sound effects. 

"Funny how the story changes" Daichi says from beside him, causing Asahi to jump in surprise, not have seen the captain approach.

"I suppose, but the real story behind it is rather boring." Daichi gives Asahi a once over and then rolls his eyes as he walks away, toward Suga.

"You're frustrating Asahi." Said teen watches the captain walk away confused. He didn't think he'd said anything to upset the captain this time. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he hears Hinata cheering. 

"That's it for practice. Time to clean up, don't just stand there Hinata!" Daichi called out. Everyone begins to clean up and Noya waves to Asahi with a smile. 

After everyone was done cleaning and changing, most of the players headed to Ukai's shop for a snack. Nishinoya and Asahi were at the back of the group, not walking as fast as the others.

"What did you tell the first years about why only part of your hair is dyed blond?" The ace asked. Nishinoya looked up at him and grinned.

"If you’re wondering if I told them its cause if you I didn't. Anyway I made it sound way cooler, and the events I told are close to actual events." Asahi blushed slightly and nodded. 

"Sorry Noya." Nishinoya punched him lightly in the arm.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you two coming or not?!" Daichi called back to them.

"Wait! I'm coming!!" Noya ran ahead to get a snack while Daichi was still paying. Asahi stayed behind and remember how their Libero decided to dye part of his hair blond.

\--

Club activities were starting again, and there were new first years. Asahi was a little excited about the new students and members that would be joining the volleyball year. He was also excited to be a second year. 

He had been delivering paint to the art room for a teacher when he ran into someone. One of the jars of paint fell over and he heard a curse. When he looked at who he bumped into, he noticed that some of the pastel yellow paint got on the boys bangs. Asahi muttered an apology but the boy was already running off. 

Delivering the paint to the art room had made Asahi late for practice, but when he got there he noticed the boy from earlier. Apologizing had taught him that the boy was Nishinoya Yuu who played as Libero. Asahi had introduced himself as well and told Nishinoya that the paint didn't look so bad, it made him look kind of cool.

The very next day, Asahi noticed that Nishinoya had dyed part of his bangs blond.


	5. Sick Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: tsukiyama  
> prompt: Tsukishima shares some strawberry shortcake with Yamaguchi when they're kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy and let me know what you think and go ahead and leave a suggestion, request, or prompt

Yamaguchi was sick. The runny nose overflowing with mucus, high fever, body shivering, sore throat from coughing kind of sick. And he’s tucked in bed under multiple blankets, surgical mask over his mouth, and eyes screwed shut in an attempt to fall asleep. A loud sniffle keeps the young boy from hearing the knock on his door, but his eyes open partially when he hears the door open. Yamaguchi feels himself flush a little when he sees Tsukki in the doorway.

"Hi Tsukki" he croaks out, falling into a fit of coughing due to talking. Tsukki frowns but walks in, closing the door behind him, and makes his way to the bed. Tsukki wearily looks Yamaguchi over. The sick boy tries to bury himself farther into the blankets under his friends’ scrutiny. Embarrassment and shame of having his friend see him so sick. 

"Sorry Tsukki."

"What for?" Yamaguchi is a little surprised but answers with his honest opinion.

"For looking like this." 

"You're sick, whatever." Yamaguchi nods because he doesn't know what to say. He's surprised when Tsukki opens a box that he hadn't realized Tsukki had been holding. He doesn't ask what's in it, waiting till the contents are taken out to find out.

Two slices of strawberry shortcake are carefully pulled out of the box, each in a smaller box to protect the slices. Two separate forks are removed from the box too, and then the box is placed on the floor. Tsukki places one of the pieces of cakes and a fork in Yamaguchi's lap, which the other boys grabs hold of, mouth open (hidden under his make), eyes wide, and confusion written on his face.

"Tsukki? What's this?"

"Strawberry shortcake" he says around a bite of the cake, cheeks tinted a light pink.

"W-why?" Yamaguchi's voice comes out as a horse whisper, throat burning.

"You're sick and it tastes nicer when you eat with friends, now shut up Tadashi." Yamaguchi is beaming at Tsukki, feeling a lot better after hearing Tsukki call him a friend. Nodding and taking a bite from the cake, Yamaguchi doesn't feel so bad, even if he had a mucus filled nose with a high temperature and a sore throat from coughing.


	6. Holes of My Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: Tsukishima Kei / Yamaguchi Tadashi
> 
> _[Sweater Weaather v1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1882215/chapters/13534972)_ | [Sweater Weather v2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1882215/chapters/13719061)

The autumn air was frigid and crisp.

Red and brown and yellow leaved had begun their journeys to the ground, a prelude to the coming winter. A chill that came with the changing seasons was already seeking victims, presenting the unfortunate with shivers, sickness, and numbness.

One Yamaguchi Tadashi found himself to be an unwilling victim to the weathers shift.

“Yamaguchi.  Stop shivering” Tsukishima growled as another full body shiver wracked through the other man’s body.

“Sorry Tsukki.”

Yamaguchi tried desperately to keep from shivering again, but he couldn’t help it when not ten minutes later, he was trembling.

An apologetic look was on his face as he looked up at Tsukishima, who was glaring down at him. Another shudder ran through him then.

With a growl, Tsukishima reached out for Yamaguchi, startling the other, and snatched one of his hands. The hand was promptly jammed into Tsukishima’s sweater pocket, where his own joined it.

“Don’t forget you jacket next time.”

Yamaguchi beamed up at Tsukishima, holding on tight to the other hand.

“Okay Tsukki.” 


	7. Sweater Weather v1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: Tsukishima Kei | Yamaguchi Tadashi  
> [Holes of My Sweater](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1882215/chapters/13449928/) | [Sweater Weather v2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1882215/chapters/13719061)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder if i tried too hard on this and forced it?  
> i feel kind of like i didn’t portray Tsukki and Yama right. hope you guys enjoyed it though!

It was cold, the beach didn’t look the same in autumn as it did in the summer, and Tsukishima wasn’t sure what he was doing on the sandy setting. Especially when the sand kept getting in his shoes. He stared hard at the sand in distaste, then glared down at his hand.

He couldn’t stop thinking about it – and that was annoying in itself.

“Tsukki!” was all he heard before a weight was slamming into his back, arms wrapping around his torso. He stayed grounded though, only leaning forward to lessen the impact. “Found you.”

“Yamaguchi?”

“You’ll catch a cold if you stay out here Tsukki” Yamaguchi said, letting go of his friends and poking him in the back of the neck.

“Haa?” Tsukishima’s hand came down on the back of Yamaguchi’s neck and clasped it tight, hand instantly warmed.

“Sorry Tsukki” Yamaguchi yelped, trying to get away from Tsukishima’s cold grip.

After a minute of struggling, Tsukishima finally let Yamaguchi go, who rubbed furiously at the cold spot that was left.

“Tsukki was thinking about the next match, wasn’t he?”

Yamaguchi had a surprisingly knowing look on his face as he looked up at Tsukishima. The taller averted his eyes, ear tips pink.

He had been.

“Tsukki’s looks especially cool when he’s blocking” Yamaguchi praised with a grin.

Tsukishima tsked as he grabbed Yamaguchi by a belt loop on his shorts and pulled him in close. “Shut up Tadashi” he growled before lips connected with Yamaguchi’s, tugging his bottom lip on the pull back. “We’re going.”

Yamaguchi stood in a daze as Tsukishima walked away, head in the clouds by the unexpected kiss. “S-Sorry Tsukki” he stuttered, jogging after his childhood friend, cheeks flushed.

It really was cold out.


	8. Sweater Weather v2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: Tsukishima Kei | Yamaguchi Tadashi  
> warning: nsfw  
> [Holes of My Sweater](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1882215/chapters/13449928/) | [Sweater Weather v2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1882215/chapters/13534972)
> 
> this is my second nsfw (not sure if the first counts) so I can’t guarantee the quality. sorry for the possible train wreck below.

Car doors slammed shut, engine starting and heater switching on. Tsukishima cursed under his breath. The thunder clouds rumbling ominously overhead proof that the weatherman had been right for a change. The car was put into drive and sped away from the empty parking lot.

Tsukishima glanced sideways at Yamaguchi who sat in the passenger’s seat shivering. He grinned back. Tsukishima’s eyes fell down to Yamaguchi’s hands that covered tented jeans. His eyes returned to the road. It wouldn’t do to get distracted. Still, his foot pushed the gas a little harder.

Honestly. The weather just had to take a turn for the worst right when things were getting steamy.

_Shit._

Rain was pouring by the time the couple made it home. Getting it over with, they got out of the car and raced to the door. Within seconds they were soaked. Yamaguchi exhaled when Tsukishima got the door open, both sighing as they entered their warm haven.

The moment the door closed, Tsukishima slammed Yamaguchi into the door. Mouths locked and teeth clashed, tongue already exploring the other’s hot cavern. The passionate kiss continued until the need for air became too great, Tsukishima pulling away.

“Off” he growled, tugging insistently at Yamaguchi’s shirt hem.

The shirt quickly found its place on the floor. Kissing resumed and Tsukishima’s left hand came to rest on Yamaguchi’s waist. A muffled whimper was released as goosebumps erupted across skin.

Soon, Tsukishima’s hand began to wander, skillfully popping the jean’s button. His hand disappeared into briefs, wrapping around Yamaguchi’s member and tugging softly.

It was Yamaguchi who broke the kiss that time, a cry on his lips as he bucked forward in search of more friction. Tsukishima locked eyes with Yamaguchi before he lent in and began to kiss and nip the other man’s neck, reveling in the sounds he drew out. Yamaguchi turned his head to allow better access as Tsukishima’s pace picked up.

“Tsukki” Yamaguchi pleaded, hand futilely trying to undo Tsukishima’s pants. Tsukishima smirked, pulling back slightly as his free hand unbuttoned his own jeans. He pushed aside his and Yamaguchi’s pants and underwear, hand wrapping around both of them.

Yamaguchi moaned, thrusting insistently against Tsukishima’s own member and hand. It was then when he had a sudden idea. He slipped his thumb into Yamaguchi’s mouth, the latter’s tongue instantly wrapping around it. The picture Yamaguchi painted, eyes glistening and face flushed with Tsukki’s thumb in his mouth, nearly had Tsukishima releasing right then and there, but he’d be damned if he came so soon.

Thumb still in mouth, Tsukishima moved Yamaguchi’s head up so he could get to his throat again, sucking and biting this time, making his way up to Yamaguchi’s ear.

“Come for me Tadashi” he whispered huskily, hand picking up pace and twisting just so.

“Kei” Yamaguchi whined, back arching and teeth clamping around thumb as he came, tears escaping from the corners of his eyes. Tsukishima followed right after, groaning, eyes locked on Yamaguchi’s face. He slumped against the shorter man when he was spent, working another hickey into flesh.

When the cold could no longer be ignored, Yamaguchi said, “Tsukki, bath.”

Tsukishima huffed but kissed Yamaguchi’s neck a final time before pulling away.

“Let’s go.”

“K.”

Yamaguchi followed after Tsukishima as he headed for their shared bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my [tumblr](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com) on Saturday after 9PST in the morning for a thing I'm doing for v-day


	9. Like Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to [Leona](http://tmblr.co/mWXlGXjkPowEDtm69AvnBeA) who finally got her wifi back!  
> inspired by [delicourse](http://tmblr.co/m34d0CiIMBL0Kod0n7dTdpg)'s [Yams](http://delicourse.tumblr.com/post/139008633567/whoa-there-yams-you-need-to-stop-like-immediately) which are adorable and to die for and you should most definitely go take a look at them because they're just so precious they kill me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is late. posted it like the beginning of last week on tumblr. just been to lazy to post here. sorry.  
> [ask](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com/ask) some [space questions](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com/post/139686316027/send-a-space-thing-for-questions) to find out more about me

“Your smitten.”

Kei looked down at the small girl who looked back up at him.

“Don’t know what you mean” he responded.

“Of course not” she huffed, eyes rolling as her head turned to look back at the pair playing in the yard. “And dad’s not smitten with mom either.” The sarcasm thick in her voice.

Once again, Kei couldn’t help wonder how it was possible that Aimi was Akiteru’s daughter and not his own. There was so much of _him_ in her, it was a little frightening, and a lot frustrating.

_Genetics_ he summed up. It must have skipped Akiteru.

“Won’t get a boyfriend with that mouth” he quipped back, feeling slightly offended that he was getting sassed by a nine-year-old.

“Dad says I’m just like you when you were younger. Old man” she replied, looking up at Kei again.

“Say that again” he dared. Gods, his niece could be such a pain.

“Anyway, I’m too young for boys. Not like you or dad or mom or your shooting star would let me.” Wasn’t that the truth. Girl was already a sight for eyes - _genetics Kei_ \- and no matter how much she drove him up a pole, there was no way some punk was getting his hands on her. So help him, he would call his upperclassmen from high school and the cat and owl idiots if he need to.

“Tashi!” Kei and Aimi look up at the high-pitched squeal. Kei’s face relaxed and a slow smile spread – unbeknownst to the man.

In Tadashi’s arms was a small boy who was giggling his head off. Tadashi was laughing along with the boy, spinning them round and round.

“Higher Tashi! Higher!” Tadashi complied to the boy’s request and held him up a little higher, grip remaining firm to keep the boy from falling.

“Your smitten~” Aimi sing-songed, smirk on face as she jumped off the swing. Kei tsked, eyes trained on the little girl as she raced across the backyard and slammed into Tadashi’s legs a cry of “Uncle Tashi” on her lips. The older man laughed and fell onto the ground, Kiku held safely above his head. Within seconds both kids were climbing onto Tadashi and he lightly wrestled with them to keep them entertained.

Kei’s face relaxed once again. Yeah, he probably was smitten, but after knowing Tadashi since childhood, the man still seemed to shine as bright as a star.

He couldn’t help the small thought of doubt that grew in his mind though; that perhaps he should have let his childhood go years ago. During university would have been a good time. After all, seeing Tadashi play with Akiteru’s kids just drove home the fact that Tadashi would make a great father – and Kei couldn’t give him that.

As if sensing his husband’s negative thoughts, Tadashi lookup at Kei. A smile spread on his freckled face as he regarded the man who made him happiest, who also seemed to be lost in some dark place. He really was like the moon lost in the dark sky.

“You’re smitten” Aimi repeated, this time to Tadashi.

“Yup” he confirmed, patting the girl’s arms that were wrapped around his neck as she stood behind him.

“Tashi?” Kiku asked, the two-year-old innocent to the deep meaning of the words that his sister had spoken.

“Tsukki!!” Tadashi yelled. “Come play with up!”

“Uncle Tsukki” Aimi joined.

“Tsukki!” Kiku wailed, joining the other two.

Kei looked up at the trio calling out to him. He was half-tempted to ignore them and go inside. But, Tadashi seemed to have that look on his face that said ‘ _I know what you’re thinking and I will drag you back out here if you so much as continue that thought.’_ He sighed and stood up.

“Yay” the three cheered, all scrambling to get up and tackle Kei.

Kei may be like the moon who got lost in the dark night sky, but Tadashi would forever be that star that shone light into the dark.


	10. Slow Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **pairing:** Tsukishima Kei / Yamaguchi Tadashi  
>  **[prompt:](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com/post/139233707001/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the)** ♦ - slow dancing  
>  request made by anon on [tumblr](rp-nyx.tumblr.com) | kind of a prequel to [Like Stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1882215/chapters/13923468)

It's a relief to Yamaguchi that the wedding is finally over.

He may not have had a part to play, but Tsukishima did and that had made _him_ nervous for some reason. He sits at one of the reception tables, looking out at the dancing couples, waiting for Tsukishima to return with some food.

"Here." A small plate with a slice of strawberry shortcake is placed in front of Yamaguchi.

"Thank you Tsukki" Yamaguchi says, head turned up to watch Tsukishima take a seat next to him. Tsukishima hums in response, eyes scanning the room to find his brother - the groom.

With small measured bites, Yamaguchi begins to eat the cake, his eyes returning to the dancing duos. After a while of feeling Tsukishima’s stare on him, Yamaguchi turns his head to match Tsukishima’s look with his own innocent gaze.

"Do you want some Tsukki?"

"No."

Yamaguchi is at a loss when Tsukishima gives his curt reply. He looks back down at his cake, Tsukishima still staring, and contemplates the meaning of Tsukishima's stare and answer.

What could Tsukishima want?

An idea comes to mind and Yamaguchi immediately flushes atnit. His eyes travel to the dance floor, to his cake, to Tsukishima, and back to his cake again, fingers and feet already fidgeting.

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow - he knows Yamaguchi's figured it out.

"T-tsukki? D-do you, w-would you l-like to dance?" Yamaguchi stutters out, unsure which answer he's hoping for.

Tsukishima grabs hold of Yamaguchi's arm without giving a reply and Yamaguchi dutifully follows as Tsukishima drags him onto the dance floor.

The small boy feels embarrassed and self-conscious right away. Tsukishima places his left hand on the small of Yamaguchi's back and clasps Yamaguchi's right hand in his own. As Yamaguchi places his left hand on Tsukishima's shoulder, he can't help himself from fidgeting some more, eyes looking nervously at the other couples.

"Tadashi" Tsukishima says, body moving slowly in time with the music, name grabbing Yamaguchi's attention instantly. Brown eyes travel up and meet golden brown.

"Sorry Tsukki" he mutters, head turning down to look at their feet.

He hears Tsukishima sigh above him and bites his lip, desperate to be back at the table and off the dance floor. He can practically hear the whispers.

"Relax Yamaguchi" Tsukishima whispers quietly into Yamaguchi's ear. His head snaps up, eyes widening when he sees just how close Tsukishima is. 

"I'm here with _you_ " Tsukishima adds, lips meeting Yamaguchi's for a second before he draws back and begins to sway, feet taking occasional steps. Yamaguchi, whose red face is hidden in Tsukishima's shoulder, follows Tsukishima’s lead.

It's a wedding reception for his best-friend's brother, he's going to let himself enjoy a slow dance with his boyfriend, whisperers be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think.  
> request or just talk to me on my [tumblr ](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com/)(or in the comments)


End file.
